esc_intranetfandomcom-20200215-history
The Extranatural Security Council
: "Demons. Monsters. Things that go bump in the night. All the little horrors you don't want to think about are real. And we collect them. That's right. Every single nightmare you've ever had is behind these doors." - Cpt. Tacitus '' : The Extranatural Security Council is worldwide organisation formed under orders from the United Nations to help combat threats to planet Earth "which the people shouldn't know about". It is a primarily British organisation, however it is documented as an international effort. It operates on three founding principles, Extract - Secure - Classify. Principles The ESC's founding principles form the basis for the entire operation, and provide a system for classifying the found Caches. Extract The ESC seeks to neutralise paranormal threats occuring on Earth, before they catch the attention of mass-media outlets. This requires working in the utmost secrecy, and very quickly. To this end, units E-I to E-XIV are dedicated teams of "Extractors ", who are on constant standby to retreive any information, objects or organisms which may be in the interests of the council. Secure The ESC operates a number of containment facilities, classified as S-I to S-VI . These facilities are in the most remote corners of the planet, and are designed to keep all Caches out of the reach of the public. Each facility is staffed by approximately 50 carers, who manage the Caches; around 150 analysts, to help continue with the research; and a defence unit for the protection of the facilities, classified S-D-I to S-D-VI. These defence units are permanent - more may be called in, but none will be removed. Classify The ESC has the largest archive of any United Nations organisation. It is all but impossible to completely destroy the records, as they are continually backed up, both on computer storage and on paper. The analysts involved in the process can be broadly classified into four main categories: *'Digital Analysts', who use the internet to research information and work with the internet archive *'Field Anaylsts, who conduct research usually alongside an E- team, to document finding and retreival of a Cache *'Archivists, '''who work solely with the paper records, usually linked to one facility *'Experimentors, informally called "creeps", who conduct research experiments on secured Caches. Across these four types is a complex heirachy of command. Command Structure Classifications The ESC's command structure was self-designed and improved, and is now radically different to how it was originally. The current hierachy looks like this: Officer Commanding (OC) x1 Second in Command (2IC) x2 Branch Managers (BrM) x4 Chapter Commanders (ChapCom) x16 Unit Officers (UOC) First in Command: Unit (IC:U) Second In Command (2IC:U) First Class Second Class Junior This command hierachy shows the progression through the ceremonial ranks of the ESC. As the ESC operates from a military standpoint, these posts do not correspond to ranks; however, generally higher-ranked officers have higher-ranked duties. Ranks The rank structure, however, is identical to that of the British Army. Promotions are gained by conventional methods, and it is not designed to be in line with classifications. However, moving up a classification usually prompts a promotion. All ranks are officially backed. E-Branch ''Main article: E-Branch '' E-Branch is the name given to the teams upholding the Extract tenet of the ESC founding principles. It is commanded by REDACTED, BrM. E-Branch's main function is the collection of Caches. As a Cache could theoretically be absolutely anything, their teams are prepared for utterly anything, including the frequent deaths of their members. As training of this kind is hard to give and very selective, members of E-Branch are usually pulled from Special Forces within world military organisations, particularly the SAS. Function E-Branch's work starts with the huge network of informants all over the world. Though not technically ESC staff themselves, they will be paid to report in to E-Branch operatives working under front organisations. To this end, the ESC's presence in most countries is huge, except for those more remote countries, in which is it difficult to report all goings-on. E-Branch's informants are usually neutralised at the end of their service, however, on some occasions, have been invited to join the ESC due to exemplary service. The E Teams ''Main article: E Teams ''